


Pose

by ashes0909



Series: Held [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Improper Use of Cameras, M/M, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9939461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: "You're far too beautiful to be this uncomfortable in your own skin."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermit9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermit9/gifts).



> Thank you for the inspiration, Hermit. ;)

_Open me. - T_

Steve pulled the ribbon and stared at the camera nestled inside the box.

The elevator chimed. “...they’ll be upset anyway. I sent a goat instead of Iron Man,” Tony tucked his phone under his ear and headed for the kitchen. “I don’t care, I’m here in New York and-- Oh, Steve! You opened it. Pepper, I have to go.”

Steve startled when Tony’s arm slipped around his waist. The easy affection was new and he tried not to focus on how much he enjoyed it, unsure if he was reading too much into the casual gesture.

“You’re so--” Tony turned him, hands gripping his biceps.“--Tense. Get the camera and follow me.”

Steve followed the order without hesitation. It felt like forever since Tony’s last order, his last touch. He had no idea what Tony had planned, but his uncertainty gave way to excitement.

Tony guided him around the couch that was pushed back to expose the large area rug. He took the camera from Steve and gave his shirt a gentle tug. Steve pulled it off and tossed it aside, warming under Tony's appreciative gaze.

“You're far too beautiful to be this uncomfortable in your own skin and-”

“I am not.”

“You are too. And don't interrupt me.” His eyes darkened when Steve snapped his jaw shut. “It makes sense. This body hasn’t been yours for very long.”

Steve crossed his arms and remembered when they were half their size, when Tony would’ve towered over him. “Maybe. A little. But that doesn’t explain all this.” Steve gestured to the camera in Tony's hands.

The camera flashed.

Holographic screens popped to life around them, reflecting the image over and over - a closeup of his bicep

“Good aim,” Steve teased. “You missed my face.”

“Nope.” Another flash, this one of Steve from behind as he turned to look at the screens. His back was, well, if it were anyone else Steve would be impressed.

He let out a heavy breath, and pinned Tony with a glare. "You think" - the camera flashed in a series of photos - "you know everything."

The screens lit up with Steve's face, eyes narrowed and mouth partly open, caught mid-sentence. He could see the amusement in his eyes, warring with exasperation. Was this how Tony saw him?

“I do know everything. Take off your jeans.”

Flash.

Steve pulled back the denim to reveal a pair of tight, white briefs. "Oh." The camera clicked rapidly. "Your ass looks divine in those."

Steve's eyes widened.

“That face,” Tony crowded into Steve’s space. “Anyone would be lucky to see you like this. Maybe I'll parade you around-” Tony's hand gripped his shoulder and lowered him to the rug “- on your knees. For everyone to see.”

There was another flash but Steve’s gaze was now on the obvious bulge in Tony's pants. “Look at me,” Tony whispered, and Steve's eyes flicked back up. “Fuck. You're pretty.” He took another photo before lowering the camera and staring at Steve. “I want to touch you.”

He nudged until Steve tipped onto the rug, removing his own pants before standing with one leg on either side of Steve's, to take another series of photos. Then he slid down to straddle him. “I'm going to pull you out, and wrap my hand around our cocks. Do you want that?

He nodded and Tony did exactly as he promised. With his other hand, he lifted the camera and photographed their cocks sliding side by side. Steve’s pulsed under the camera’s attention.

He wondered what Tony would do with these photos. The thought of him looking at them, hand wrapped around himself, was enough to make him moan. The sound was broken off by Tony’s twisting hand.

“I’ve been wanting to make you come for a long time,” he murmured, picking up the pace of his hand and Steve could only watch, their cocks disappearing inside a calloused grip. Fascinated by the sight, he felt an urge to pick up the camera.

Tony caught his glance. “Go on, pick it up.”

Steve flushed, but did. Tony wanted him to come, wanted to give him pleasure and it looked so beautiful through the camera. Steve took one last photo, before letting it fall to the side. One more turn of Tony’s hand and they both fell over the edge.

“Beautiful,” Tony whispered after they pulled apart, lying side by side on Steve’s living room rug. All he could do was nod in agreement.

 

\----

 

[This](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f8/59/47/f85947f55b2fdcacc55057ad9ae79b68.jpg) also helped with motivation.


End file.
